


残局

by AberrationRat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrationRat/pseuds/AberrationRat
Summary: 机会一来他们就谁也不肯松手，于是下坠，在时间的洪流里寻找永恒。
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 6





	残局

**Author's Note:**

> ABO

阿拉贡说，把不要的东西都丢掉。

“我们要轻装上阵。”

所以大概就是那个时候他用来抑制发情的药剂被遗弃了，孤零零地留在河边的沙岸上，护戒队分道扬镳的地方。

莱戈拉斯不得不承认，这里面多多少少有着那么一点故意而为之的嫌疑——就好像是他一直以来都抱有某种侥幸心理，觉得他可以凭借强大的意志捱过热潮；又或者当时他就料到了——也可以说是期待——自己身上一定是会发生点什么的。

总之，他把对于一个没有被标记过的Omega来说最重要的一种东西弄丢了。莱戈拉斯相当于完全放任自己暴露在了那个Alpha的信息素中，孤立又脆弱。这就像埋下一颗巨大隐患的种子，在时间的催化下疯狂肆意地生根发芽，最后开出咎由自取的花，美丽却危险异常，隐蔽但其实一触即发。长久的旅途，每每当他不由自主地心生一次对阿拉贡气息的贪恋，都是在为自己最后的失败加码。

于是他藏了那么久的秘密似乎终于决定在这个夜晚来到败露的边缘游走。随之带来的湿热和黏腻，就夹在他的衣物和皮肤之间，燥热从身体深处攀向四肢百骇。满屋子都充满一个发情Omega求欢的气息。

更糟的是，导致这一切的元凶与他仅有一墙之隔。阿拉贡在门外询问他，你还好吗。

直至此刻他仍在计算自己有多少机会挽回局面。一个匆促又大胆的决定，不计后果，最终酿成此刻身下的泥塘。莱戈拉斯只觉自己在下陷。

他该怎么说。不用管我，我自己可以熬过去，之类的。可是另一个声音告诉他，把阿拉贡喊进来，你想要他。

门口的男人没留给他时间去考虑，径直推开门走进来了。显然阿拉贡担忧这位好友的身体状况。但脚步声在门口停顿了一下，似乎是在惊讶于屋里的人根本没有锁门。

这是他自己的默许。莱戈拉斯绝望地想，仿佛做出决定的不是他，而是有意无意中自己留下的细枝末节——遗失的药剂、敞开的门，引诱一个Alpha深入。

他们停留在此地，南方的骠骑国度，住在汗洛的民居里。就算不点灯，窗外无垠的旷野上流转的月光也足以照亮不算大的屋室。男人走近的时候莱戈拉斯下意识地裹紧了自己的精灵毛皮斗篷，那一腔热就裹在他的身体里，欲盖弥彰的同时愈演愈烈。

对方开口讲话时刻意压低了音量，用温柔的语气询问他把抑制的药剂放在何处。

“我弄丢了。阿拉贡……”莱戈拉斯必须咬紧下唇才能尽量避免发出那种不由自主的羞耻的叫唤。他看见站在阴影里的Alpha听完自己的话后眼神忽然一沉，连信息素中也一丝危险的意味，凌厉的气息变本加厉地折磨着Omega的神经，他的心仿佛是忽然裂开一条深不可测的豁口，没由来地感到疼痛和恐惧。

但随即，阿拉贡的神色恢复了正常，他靠近缩在床角呼吸急促的Omega，感觉自己的心也在浓烈甜腻的信息素中化作了温柔的一大团，从胸腔开始鼓胀，裹挟着另外一些自己不能做主的东西呼之欲出。这让他不得不开始与原始的本能作对，极力克制地伸手去抚摸精灵的额头。两片温度都那么炙热的皮肤相触，便引发战栗，莱戈拉斯的身体因为阿拉贡的触碰而颤抖。他浑身都那么热，但阿拉贡的手指似乎才是更热的，几乎能烫穿他的灵魂，把他最深处的渴望烧成齑粉，风一吹就四处飘散，无处可藏。无可救药地渴求着Alpha更多的触摸和抚慰，一场刺激和震颤。

他在阿拉贡的气息中发软漂浮，几股液体从身下泌出。

阿拉贡抽开手指时失落感几乎将他击垮。Alpha手忙脚乱地在黑暗中摸到盛水的瓷杯，稳妥地递给Omega，用自己的手掌包紧莱戈拉斯的双手，帮助他拿稳。阿拉贡抬起目光注视精灵因为情动而湿润的双眼，哑着嗓子安慰对方先把水喝下：“你现在需要的那个……总之等我马上回来。”

莱戈拉斯需要抑制发情的药，而阿拉贡则需要空气和清醒。倘若下一秒他的呼吸间依旧充斥满Omega甜美的气息的话，一向沉稳的人类游侠也不敢保证接下来会发生什么。

他起身的时候手腕却被抓住了，随即传来坠地的水杯破裂的声响，划破夜的寂静，混杂莱戈拉斯的呼唤一起吸刺入他的心脏。

“阿拉贡，”精灵颤抖着说，“……留下吧。”

于是他们都知道会发生什么了，将是一夜的纠缠混乱。设局的人情难自持，中计的一方心甘情愿。两种完全矛盾的心绪撕扯阿拉贡的行动，一个叫嚣着占有和爱慕，一个提前哀叹多年以后必然要面的别离的心酸。这些使他在凑近莱戈拉斯潮红的脸颊时变得犹豫，他几乎能感受到莱戈拉斯皮肤上的热量正向自己打来。他刚刚凑近那对半张的嘴唇，身下的人便突然自己迎了上来。

莱戈拉斯分明比谁都清楚阿拉贡犹豫的原因，深知多年以后到底谁会受伤最深——又或许此刻因为发情让他并不清醒，只花思落力汲取阿拉贡的吻——但今夜他什么也不在乎，今夜他只要这个人。

像一场鏖战，在唇齿间刀剑相向，把床事演绎成战事。莱戈拉斯被吻得低喘连连，他的不由自主的吐息和微颤的躯体比浓郁的信息素更催情。人类一层层揭开他的衣物，手掌探到他身下的湿软，入口处早已泥泞成一片，足以让阿拉贡轻而易举就挤进两根手指，多余的情液在交合的缝隙间被挤出。

Omega的内里滚烫而热情，保有初尝人事的紧致和生涩。精灵咬着下唇，眉头微蹙，皱起的沟壑间泛着薄汗的水光。阿拉贡吻他颤抖的睫毛，连续不断地用手指开扩他，蠕动的穴壁含着这个人类的指尖，留恋Alpha的入侵，跟其主人一样直白坦诚。

最后莱戈拉斯低声嗫嚅，告诉阿拉贡自己已经早可以了。他搂着人类的肩膀，抬起腿摩挲男人的腰，动作因为羞涩而显得有些小心局促。精灵的皮肤在夜色里白皙光滑，像华美无上的新月跌入尘世，阿拉贡的热吻落在他身上，顺着肩膀每一个弧度往下，最终停留在莱戈拉斯胸前微挺的肉粒。人类纠缠的胡茬折磨那一片粉艳和娇嫩，惹得Omega毫无招架之力，他半启着嘴唇难耐地喘息，因为欢愉而落下的泪痕划过侧脸，一直落入散乱成一片的金发。莱戈拉斯弓起腰背，把自己的身体向前送，手指附上了Alpha的后颈，接受每一次的触碰与挑逗。他在出汗。阿拉贡的动作那么轻柔，却因为缓慢而充满了情色的意味。

风雨的序幕，两个孤独的人在飘摇中绝望地依偎，拼尽所有的渴慕，彼此吸引、亦步亦趋地靠近，只为了一次的奋不顾身，贪图一场永生不死的爱。

Alpha插进来的时候一点也不留情，丝毫不顾及莱戈拉斯只是个第一次的处子。那一顶把他后面塞得满满当当。他拼命掉眼泪、喘息、吞咽，像要抵挡所以这些不适。莱戈拉斯睁开眼睛，瞥见Alpha灰色的深邃眼眸，在黑暗中像一片酝酿暴雨的天空，翻滚的乌云是汹涌的爱意。

身上的人开始挺送腰杆进出起来。阿拉贡每次都埋得那么深，他的动作不生猛，坚定而缓慢。那条湿热的甬道四周的穴肉争先恐后地裹上来，Alpha被夹得眉头一皱，伏低身体轻啄莱戈拉斯的额头，安慰他不用紧张。“放松，莱戈拉斯。”他说。一时间，他们两人都同时有点惊讶于阿拉贡声音里的隐忍，就仿佛Alpha已经憋得太久太久。

莱戈拉斯一度以为自己才是更需要对方的那一个，现在看来情况似乎与他想的有所偏差。阿拉贡的性器一下下往他的深处埋，把那里面的蜜汁搅出下流的细微声响。男人用力捏住精灵精瘦的腰肢，把自己的欲望不停往里面送。莱戈拉斯前后摇晃，他咬住自己的手背，另一只手则扯住身下床榻上的布料。

他们交合的地方淫水几近被全部打成细碎的泡沫，肉体相撞，两段身体在空气中摩擦出热。莱戈拉斯攀上阿拉贡的肩膀，才发现这个Alpha的皮肤汗湿黏腻。间或有几滴咸涩的液体从对方的下巴、摇曳的发尖滴落在他自己的身上。

有那么几刻Omega几乎要找不到自己的呼吸，体内汹涌的快意像Alpha的气息一样把他重重包围。阿拉贡一直说，难受你就喊出来。

固执的精灵不肯，咬着下唇摇头，那唇瓣被磨得和他的耳尖一样红。如果今夜谁恰好路过，就一定会发现一对情人的秘密，那是摇晃呻吟的床、碰撞和喘息。

但他最后的坚持却在阿拉贡彻底探到他身体深处的秘密时土崩瓦解。进出的性器顶端蹭过那叫人快活不已的一处，莱戈拉斯的喉间漏出一串难耐的呻吟。

这被阿拉贡听见了。于是男人目标明确地进攻那一点，直逼年轻的精灵丢盔弃甲，浑身痉挛着索求他的拥抱和体温，抚慰和吻。

他尝至深处，方才发现精灵的纯净和透彻，连欲望都是不加掩饰，跟花木映衬间安静的池塘一样澄澈见底，一览无余。那每声情难自禁的叫喊和在自己肩膀上握紧的指尖，蹭动的腰和迎合自己时的热切。

阿拉贡、阿拉贡。莱戈拉斯说，声音细小，吐息全被撞碎，每个音节都断断续续地流进夜色。精灵深知自己正逼近今晚的高潮，他想睁开眼睛请求，却发现视线全都模糊在泪花里，就仿佛料见他的结局，锋利地刺痛着他的心。

“标记我。”可他听见自己说，无视了所有的痛楚和绝望。

Alpha咬住他发烫的腺体，齿尖刺入时莱戈拉斯无可控制地流起眼泪。高潮完全掩盖了一个Omega在被标记前的惊恐。莱戈拉斯只是承受着此前从未经过的欢愉和失措。

这是阿拉贡。他想。

他用力搂紧了男人的肩膀，颤抖着蜷缩在Alpha怀里，深切地感受这一刻自己是如何被占有和控制，他们是如何彼此交合。

——那是一个临时标记，从它形成的那一刻起，莱戈拉斯就将开始感受它走向衰亡，永不停歇地追随着那缓慢的新陈代谢奔走，像人类的寿命一样流逝，永不归返。

这是阿拉贡替他做的决定。莱戈拉斯明了一切——这个游侠一贯的作风，沉稳又理智，永远留有余地和退路，同时也仍在柔声哀切地安慰他：

“我把你的第一次搞砸了。”

不，莱戈拉斯想。

他得幸能够窥见此生必将上演的一场永恒，其存在的意义便是不再临来结局。多年以后若有人问起，你这千百年的阅历里，觉得究竟何为最具象的悲哀，而又有什么终于得以化作不朽。我仍像今日今时，泪流满面，无可救药地想那该是你的名字。

FIN


End file.
